


Pretty Face, Pretty Mind

by Momma_Time



Series: Random Tumblr Crap [16]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: It's long passed the time for Thomas to marry, and he may have found someone to keep him on his toes.





	Pretty Face, Pretty Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This has been chilling out in my phone's notepad for a while now, but I never did anything with it beyond what I'm posting here and on my Tumblr. Hope you guys like it anyway.

There was something about him, about the young man that drew Thomas in. He was a head shorter than Thomas, energetic, brilliant, and from what Thomas could tell, about ten or more years younger than him. But he'd always fancied the younger ones.

This one had finished college. That'd make him about twenty-four or so, though with the level of intelligence Thomas picked up on when eavesdropping, he could be another two years younger. Still, Thomas was drawn to him, even from across the ballroom.

The man's laugh was free and light, and Thomas caught a glimpse of teeth in that brilliant smile. The rest of his face was covered with a mask, but Thomas didn't mind; Thomas was sure that he was beautiful. Depending on how it turned out, Thomas could take him as his consort. An outdated practice of their nation was for a noble to have multiple companions, but it was a tradition that the royal family had never dropped. This one would be a challenge for him, keep his mind busy with whatever topic they could discuss or debate on. It was time for Thomas to find someone to marry anyway, and this one looked likable.

Finally, he saw his chance to interrupt and began to move in, pardoning himself before requesting that the young man shares a dance with him. Whatever bravado the man had, fell away into a flustered stammer, but he didn't refuse, which was a win in Thomas's books.

Thomas guided him out to the floor, gracefully bringing the man closer to him. He watched as his partner struggled with knowing where to look. At Thomas? At the crowd watching them? At his feet? It was sweet in a way, and the blush at his ears added to the image.

Grinning, Thomas leaned in and whispered to him. "Relax and watch me. Take a deep breath. Watching your feet or everyone else will cause you to trip and increase your chances of a blunder."

He smiled weakly at Thomas and tried to keep his attention on the king. "Um, I'm Alexander, Your Majesty."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Alexander." Thomas gracefully led them around the floor, spinning slowly and taking the proper steps for the dance. Alexander wasn't as graceful, but it was becoming apparent that Alexander was not from an upper-class family, or he'd know this. "Now tell me, how is it that a student wound up in an event like this?"

He took note of the red dusting his ears again but didn't mention it. Alexander paused a moment, and once he found his words, he answered. "My friend John Laurens gave me an invite."

"You're friends with Henry Laurens's son? Hm, small world. Henry Laurens is a fantastic politician, but not the best person in the world. The same could be said for everyone in this room. Nobility, Alexander, are vicious and attack with a smile before you know what happens. There are much worse than Duke Laurens here. Be careful." He gave Alexander's hand a squeeze.

"Why are you telling me this? This is likely my only night to attend something this grand. I won't have to see any of them again." The younger shrugged, "Toxic or not; I'm not worried."

Not if I woo you and offer you a place at my side, Thomas thought. "Hm, true, but anything is possible. Who knows? Laurens may bring you back again and again. And even if you don't come back, you're brilliant and beautiful, and a few could see you as the perfect pawn, or a pretty face."

Alexander narrowed his eyes at Thomas, eyes flitting over Thomas's face before he feigned attention elsewhere in the room. "Is that a few of the nobles, or just you, Your Majesty?"

Thomas smiled. He liked him already, although he could tell Alexander was a fighter, passionate, and it could lead to arguments. Thomas couldn't say that he would be bored. He should be offended, the social rules dictated that Alexander should be reprimanded for that question, but Thomas welcomed the biting questions. So long as no one heard Alexander speak to him that way, Thomas wouldn't have to worry about any punishments. Good.

"Alexander, you are, from what I heard in your conversations with others, brilliant. I don't like idiots for companions, friends or otherwise, and having someone who can match wits with me is a blessing." Thomas gave Alexander a small spin and then pulled him flush again. "Now, you are a pretty face, from what I can see behind the mask, but you have brains to match it."

He watched with amusement as Alexander struggled to find his words again, smiling wryly at his expression. "Well, Sir, I appreciate the compliment; however, I don't believe I am deserving of such praise from someone like you."

"Someone like me? You mean as a king? Oh, Alexander, trust me, no one in this room is worthy of someone like you. They wouldn't understand how to keep your mind going, how to stimulate your thoughts and ideas. Your desire to assist refugees is admirable, by the way, and I liked your idea for producing housing and jobs for them. Perhaps we can discuss it sometime."

"Are you inviting me back, Sir?" Alexander sounded hopeful. Cute, Thomas thought.

"I am. Many times, if we enjoy the meeting." Now Thomas was feeling hopeful. This was surprisingly easy. Or it was until Alexander tripped and fell over, taking Thomas with him. The pair crashed into a heap on the floor, and the whole room fell silent after a few shocked gasps. Alexander and Thomas looked at one another, masks askew, and it was Alexander who started laughing first at the ridiculousness of it.

"Your Majesty, I am so sorry." He could hardly get the apology out between his giggles, and Thomas started laughing with him. Yes, he could grow to like this one; someone who wasn't afraid of being uncouth around him was a rarity and appreciated.

"It's fine." He got to his feet first and brushed himself off, and then held out a hand to help Alexander to his feet. They stared silently at one another until the laughter came back. It was improper behavior for a king or someone who was in the king's presence, but no one dared mention it; it had been so long since their king looked this happy, and they couldn't bring themselves to put an end to it.

Maybe something would come of it after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on Tumblr at ixhadbadxdays  
> Or throw some prompts my way. That works too tbh...


End file.
